


{Untitled}

by Hajimeme_Hinatatas



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajimeme_Hinatatas/pseuds/Hajimeme_Hinatatas
Summary: A short story about a NonBinary Aromantic Asexual. I wrote it kind of "in a rush" But that's life homie. No title because I couldn't think of a good one, so none was good enough for me.Before you ask, no, this isn't about me.





	{Untitled}

**Author's Note:**

> A short story about a NonBinary Aromantic Asexual. I wrote it kind of "in a rush" But that's life homie. No title because I couldn't think of a good one, so none was good enough for me. 
> 
> Before you ask, no, this isn't about me.

I feel like I'm being choked, drowned even, by the expectations weighing on my shoulders. Being non binary doesn't mean I can't look "like a girl," But it also doesn't mean I can't look "like a guy." If I dress slightly more to the female norm, they call me a she and treat me like a pet, cooing and touching me all over. On the other hand, if I dress slightly more to the male norm, they call me a he and treat me like nothing more than a pervert. 

I am none of those things. I'm not a pet, a pervert, a she, or a he. I am they. A singular person trying to live their life like they want to. Finding the perfect mix of clothes that makes people question my gender enough to leave me alone is difficult, and it doesn't work on every person. 

It doesn't help that I'm in high school surrounded by girls who think I'm a hot guy, and guys who think I'm a hot girl. Trying to explain to people who I am is never enjoyable. It devastates those who may want to get close, and causes friendships to crumble. 

I hate people. I would hate them so much less if they stopped bothering me to see what's in my pants or tell me that I was "in the wrong bathroom." I don't have a bathroom, so they're all wrong to me. 

I wear the male uniform only because I know people would look up my skirt if I wore the girls. It pains me knowing that there are girls out there who face the same treatment, and guys too. What a world we live in where nobody is safe from sexual harassment. 

My heart and body belong to nobody but myself, and they never will. Friends are all I need, forget this "boyfriend" "Girlfriend" Bullshit. All guys want is sex, and all girls want is to show you off like some kind of trophy. 

I'm not confused, and it's not just a phase. This is who I am and people seem to think that one day I'll be a person with a gender with a partner of the opposite gender who I'll start a family with. 

Being outside the gender binary means that I'm not confined to a small world of always fitting in. People think that you have to fit into one of two groups, and that you have to chose only one at minimum to be forever. You can't chose neither, but you also can't chose both. You can't say you're one then switch to the other or constantly move between. People think gender is fixed into being male or female, and you can never change your gender. 

Being an aromantic asexual to me doesn't mean I just don't want sex or don't want a relationship, the thought disgusts me and makes me feel sick to my core. I don't want to experience those things, and my opinion will never change. 

I am non binary so it doesn't matter what I wear. I could wear a skirt, shorts, dress pants, sweats, leggings, a suit, a dress, a hoodie, a bra, boxers, or panties, and it wouldn't make me any less of who I am. 

After all, I am me. 


End file.
